The invention relates to a self-securing RF screened housing for screening against electromagnetic radiation.
In the case of screening devices, a problem which arises frequently is to produce between a printed circuit board and a screened housing connected to it a contact which is sufficient for RF screening. This is particularly problematic if a unit in which the RF screening device is used is subject to vibration, which may be the case, for example, when used in a vehicle. For this reason, a conductive foam (or adhesive) is generally used in order to ensure a reliable contact between the printed circuit board and the screening device. The use of such an additional aid is, however, on the one hand very expensive and, on the other hand, a further process step is required during assembly, as a result of which the production and assembly time is unnecessarily extended.
Furthermore, dismantling of such RF screening devices for repair work is complex, since the conductive foam or adhesive as a rule has to be removed first and must then be replaced by new foam or adhesive.